The Evil Awakens Trilogy: The Arrival
by TheDarkSpartan
Summary: A young boy, Jason, was a slacker, someone who partied and didn't really care about others. Until the day of the big fire arrived. The fire that killed his father. As he grew older, he began blaming himself. Until the day came that he was going to kill himself. At that time, he was taken to a military camp. He was genetically enhanced. He was. The ultimate. Killing. Machine.
1. Prolouge

Hi, this is my first of many. If you enjoy my story, please favourite, follow on Twitter TheDarkSpartan117 - to find out the latest info about the story before it's posted - and review. If you want your OC in this, I will accept most requests.

Sorry if I make spelling mistakes or something. My beta, kojiluvr, will be fixing most of that, but we're only human, so some things might slip past us.

I'm gonna tell you kinda what it's about now, and if you like it, please read. Don't like, don't read or flame. OR I WILL FIND YOU! (JK, JK. No, seriously. Don't flame. Please.)

A young boy, Jason, was a slacker, someone who partied and didn't really care about others. Until the day of the big fire arrived. The fire that killed his father. As he grew older, he began blaming himself. Until the day came that he was going to kill himself. At that time, he was taken to a military camp. He was genetically enhanced and was destined to become the ultimate. Killing. Machine. As time went on, he became more and more emotionless. Until a friendly A.I. built off a human tissue cell, named Halsey, became his partner. He was put into a suit of armour. The armour being bullet proof, missile deflectant, super-human and he became utterly indestructible. With this power, he was told that he would be protecting the world, for that is what he thought would pay back for the incident of his father's death. But what he didn't realise was that the whole scenario was different to what he expected, due to the fact that he was fighting a rebellious force. What will he do when he figures out his most loved one is the leader of the rebellion? And as the sky grows weary, will he realise that he's awakening an old evil, the true reason his father '**died**'?! Read to find out! :)

**Disclaimer: All characters used in this story is not owned by me, it is owned by 343Industries and they have full copyright to any material I use that is in any of their games, books and action figures. I OWN NOTHING other than my OCs. LOL**

**B/N: kojiluvr here! Please review on this story. Please. Otherwise TheDarkSpartan gets kinda cranky. And when he ain't happy, ain't no one happy. JK, but please review.**

* * *

**The Evil Awakens  
Prolouge**

* * *

You don't know me.

I'm the thing that lurks in shadows. Scratch that, I **am **the shadow. I'm **your **shadow.

Each time you're scared, you make me stronger.

I will seek revenge on all who have done me wrong.

I see you've found a new puppet. You call him S117.

Will you tell him what happened to me the one before him?

You tried to make me into your super-soldier. But as I started to find out what really was going on, I saw the real purpose of your programme.

Instead of making me the super-soldier, you made me a shadow, an unwanted being, a thing you tell your child isn't real when they have a nightmare.

I am the beginning of the end, **The. Dark. Spartan.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Fire

**Chapter One**

**The Fire**

* * *

"Get up your going to be late for school".Yelled Dad. I grabbed my jeans and tank top and ran down stairs leaving a half empty glass of water near my electronics. He was looking at me like I was naked but really he was wondering why I didn't have my uniform on. I snarled back at him and said get out of my way old man and pushed him into the wall and ran out the door. Who knew that was going to be the last thing I ever said to him.

I ran to school and was late for English. After getting 2 weeks of Detention she let me out for break. I walked up to the smallest kid and yelled "give me your money". He replied with a soft and scared tone "ok, ok but don't hurt me" Saying that I punched him in the gut and slammed him into the wall and then said "enough of the talking give me you money now" He gave it to me and hobbles off. the wind current was strong and it seemed like a storm would be here soon.

The Principle announced that school was ending early for the storm was coming soon. Walking home I heard a bang. An explosion went off down the street. I tried to guess where the yelled "DAD!" I ran faster then I ever did in my life the speed only a worried son for his father could run. The house was engulfed in flames. I broke down the front door and ran up stair blocking my mouth with a piece of my tank top so I wouldn't choke on the smoke. I started screaming "DAD (Cough, Cough) DAD". I remembered he was working on a present for me so I ran down to the basement to horrifyingly see my dad lying on a table with burn marks on his chest, I ran over and held his head up, I lifted him out of the fire and onto our front lawn and put him on the wet grass. " Dad, Dad you ok? wake up!" I said with a sad tone. "Its my time son but before I go I need you to know something" He leaned up and whispered into my ear "We aren't human, we are a special species we are the last of our kind we are...We are for...sigh". as he took his last breath i started to cry " Wake up wake up please".

Two weeks later I was at his funeral saying some word about him and after got ready to go to the orphanage . That is when two men in dark suits with the initials UNSC on the front said come with us. I said "why should I go with you" they said "your father didn't die in the fire he was killed. If you want to find out more come with us." I followed.

Who would of guessed who and what my father really was.


End file.
